<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now You Know by KellynKupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290719">Now You Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake'>KellynKupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[insert name here] series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst, Dom!Abigail, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Humiliation, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Safewords, Smut, Sub!FemReader, Sub!John, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation, but it is resolved very quickly, fem reader - Freeform, mentions of cheating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
John spills his secret to Abigail and she is very angry with the both of you. She thinks you need to be punished. 
</p><p>
A sequel to my previous work ‘What If’ in which John and Fem Reader explore their mutual crush without Abigail’s knowledge. You don’t have to read What If to enjoy this work but I recommend it to get the full picture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Abigail Roberts Marston/Reader, John Marston/Reader, John Marston/You, john marston/reader/abigail roberts marston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[insert name here] series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the typos. I don’t have a beta and I edited it myself at 1am so there are bound to be a few. I hope you guys enjoy! I haven't written anything for a long while so it's nice to finally have something to share. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week or so since your encounter with John. Heavy breathing and quiet moans played on repeat in the back of your mind since that day.</p>
<p>John had barely looked at you and you couldn’t help feel a little irritated. There had been a silent agreement that it could never happen again. If you were honest with yourself, you weren’t happy about it. But it was for the best. You had been feeling guilty for betraying Abigail’s trust and you were sure she was starting to think something was up. You’d been avoiding her almost as obviously as John had been avoiding you.</p>
<p>You found yourself feeling lonelier than ever inside this rag-tag group of gunslingers. You couldn’t talk to anyone about your predicament without outing yourself and John as adulterers. No one would understand and even if they did, they would probably still side with Abigail over you.</p>
<p>You stared into the fire now. A warm beer in your hand as you waited on Pearson to call out that dinner was ready. It was late afternoon but the sun was still an hour or so from setting.</p>
<p>Other members slowly gathered around the fire as the cold started to settle in. You made small talk with some of the men. Mind never truly in the conversation as you subconsciously looked around  the camp for John’s form.</p>
<p>You hadn’t seen him at all today. Checking earlier you had realised his horse was still in camp but he hadn’t risen from his bed. You wondered if perhaps he was sick. No one had seemed to notice except you.</p>
<p>Come to think of it you hadn’t seen Abigail either. Lately you’d been feeling suffocated by her presence. Trying and failing to act normal but always making an excuse to move away from her when she was near. But today you hadn’t needed to move from any of your chores. She hadn’t come near you all day and while you had seen it as a relief at first, you rapidly started to wonder if something was very wrong.</p>
<p>“Hey…” You whispered, grabbing the attention of one of the men across the fire. “Have you seen Abigail?” You asked, trying to seem casual. The man nodded, pointing with his drink to your left shoulder and making you jump as you realised she was standing right behind you.</p>
<p>“Christ!” You exclaimed, placing your hand on your heart and taking a second to breath. “You frightened me.” You laughed nervously, looking up to her and dropping your smile immediately at the look on her face.</p>
<p>“I need to speak with you.” She said bluntly, making your blood run cold. Her eyes were steely, lips pursed as she waited. It was not a question but a demand. In that moment that you were sure that she knew.</p>
<p>You nodded slowly, throat dry as you stood and waited for her direction.</p>
<p>She turned on her heel, arms still folded as she walked her tent. Not looked back, she knew you were following.</p>
<p>Your heart raced as you trailed behind her. Any and all courage you had previously had was left at the fireside. All the words you have prepared for this scenario had gone.</p>
<p>She knew and she wasn’t happy. This was it. You were about to be torn apart by the first friend you’d had in a very long time. You’d be ridiculed and forced to leave the gang.</p>
<p>Abigail stopped at the entrance to her tent. Pushing the door aside with one arm and standing back to let you enter first. You swallowed audibly, clenching your teeth as you stepped inside.</p>
<p>Abigail followed you in almost instantly. The air being sucked out of your lungs as your eyes focused on John for one quick moment before you were shrouded in darkness.</p>
<p>Sunlight peaked through holes in the canvas and illuminated the tent well enough for you to see your friends as your eyes adjusted.</p>
<p>You stood in silence, waiting.</p>
<p>John looked up at you from his place on the edge of Abigail’s cot. It was dark but not dark enough to hide the redness around his eyes. He had been crying and his face was riddled with guilt.</p>
<p>Your suspicions were confirmed. He had told her.</p>
<p>You cursed him silently for ratting you out. She was bound to figure it out eventually with the way you’d been acting. But for him to actually tattle to her. It made you irrationally angry with him. He’d thrown you under the horse and cart hard to try and save his own hide.</p>
<p>You turned to Abigail quickly opening your mouth to speak but being cut off abruptly as her hand collided with your cheek. A slapping sound reverberating around the small space before silence fell on the three of you once more.</p>
<p>You held firm, knowing deep down you deserved more than just a quick slap. You did initiate it after all.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Abigail asked coldly. Her voice was soft but her tone was dangerous. It was clear she didn’t want this news getting around the camp. That’s why she’d brought you into her tent to face the music instead of simply pushing you into the fire in front of everyone.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry.” You stuttered, surprised by how hard your voice wavered. She really was the best friend you’d ever had. You’d felt guilty about betraying her ever since it had happened.</p>
<p>“I thought you were my fucking friend?” Abigail hissed, her fists clenched by her side as she looked between the two of you with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>You looked to John briefly, annoyed to find him staring at his feet. Hands held tight onto the edge of the cot and one of his legs jiggling nervously.</p>
<p>You felt yourself soften involuntarily. It was clear he had already been ripped to shreds before Abigail came to find you. You’d seen him look vulnerable before but not quite like this.</p>
<p>They had been missing all day. She’d probably been berating him since dawn. He’d had his punishment. It was your turn now.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Abigail growled, clicking her fingers in front of your face to turn your attention back to her. “That’s it?” She asked angrily. “You’re sorry? You’re sorry for fucking my husband?” She snapped, making you wince.</p>
<p>“We didn-.” John began quietly, cut off abruptly as Abigail turned on him.</p>
<p>“Shut up John!” She shouted, her temper getting the best of her. “As if it fucking matters.” She whispered, looking back to you as you tried to form the words to apologise. “What the fuck were you thinking?” She murmured.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what came over me.” You settled on, shrugging slightly as you looked into her piercing eyes. You wanted to say more. To drop to your knees and beg her to forgive you. But if you were being honest you knew that nothing you could say in this moment would matter. She would hate you for the rest of time.</p>
<p>Besides, you had wanted it at the time. To tell her you didn’t would be a blatant lie and she deserved better than that from you right now.</p>
<p>“You hurt me deeply.” Abigail said after a moment. Her voice surprisingly calm. “You’re a terrible friend.” She said flatly. Her calm words hurting you more than anything she could have shouted. “And you’re a horrible husband.” Abigail hissed, pointing her finger at John and crossing her arms over her chest when he didn’t respond.</p>
<p>You looked to him again. Feeling guilt rise in your chest for your part in the destruction of their marriage. John hadn’t openly pursued you. In fact he had tried hard to push you away. To be honourable. But he’d ultimately failed. While you refused to take responsibility for his actions, you couldn’t help but feel bad for the man in the moment. If you hadn’t confronted him he probably wouldn’t have ever spoken to you voluntarily.</p>
<p>He looked heartbroken.</p>
<p>“You two need to be punished.” Abigail whispered, her posture tense as your attention snapped back to her.</p>
<p>“Please.” You begged softly. “Please don’t tell anyone. I-I don’t have anywhere else to go.” You said hurriedly, voice faltering.</p>
<p>“Get on your knees.” Abigail ordered, her hand gesturing to the ground as your mouth fell open.</p>
<p>“W-what?” You asked, looking between her and John as he fidgeted uncomfortably from his place on the cot.</p>
<p>“On your knees.” Abigail instructed, her hand coming up to rest on your shoulder as she pushed you downwards. Your knees buckled involuntarily and suddenly you were at her feet. Looking up at her in awe as she pointed towards her husband. “Undress him.” She said firmly, making your eyes widen.</p>
<p>You looked to John quickly, unsure what the hell was going on. He averted his eyes, refusing to look at you.</p>
<p>You looked back to Abigail, unable to speak as she nodded reassuringly and gestured towards John once more.</p>
<p>You swallowed thickly, following her instruction and moving closer to John. You weren’t sure what this was or what it meant. But you were willing to do anything to make it up to her. To fix this. For both of your sakes.</p>
<p>You brought your trembling hands to the buttons of his shirt. He tensed as your hands brushed his chest and you pulled away ever so slightly, trying to catch his attention one more time before deciding it was useless.</p>
<p>You unbuttoned his shirt quickly. Looking to Abigail for more instruction and being told to take it off completely. You did as you were told, sliding it over his shoulders and feeling frustrated when he didn’t help you at all.</p>
<p>“Are you… okay with this?” You whispered as you pulled the last of the fabric away from him. He didn’t answer, jaw clenching as he stared at his bare feet.</p>
<p>“He’s fine.” Abigail answered frankly as you looked to her with furrowed brows. She sighed, looking between the two of you once more before saying in a much softer tone. “Trust me.”</p>
<p>You nodded, turning your attention back to John and placing your hands on his knees. You weren’t sure exactly what was coming But you’d do whatever it took for Abigail to forgive you.</p>
<p>You just hoped this wasn’t a scheme to catch you both with your pants down and expose you to the gang.</p>
<p>“Take his pants off.” Abigail snapped, becoming impatient with your speed. You jumped at her tone, hurriedly unbuttoning John’s jeans and gasping as you realised he was rock hard.</p>
<p>His cock flexed against the denim as you worked, your hands brushing against it ever so slightly as you forced open the last button. John inhaled softly, turning his head to look as far away from you as possible.</p>
<p>You couldn’t tell if he was ashamed of his body’s reaction or embarrassed by you seeing it. Perhaps both, you decided as your hand wrapped around his member slowly and he gasped audibly at the touch.</p>
<p>“Pants off. Don’t touch.” Abigail scolded, moving next to you and slapping your hand away. She replaced it with hers, pulling John from his jeans and stepping back to let you do the rest. You nodded, grabbing at the waistband and shimmying his jeans down around his ass.</p>
<p>“For Goodness sake John, stand up and help the girl.” Abigail drawled, her tone tired. John jumped to his feet almost immediately, narrowly missing knocking your face with his member as he sprang to action. You ignored the proximity of it, grabbing at his pants and pulling them down to his ankles. He stepped out of them without needing to be told. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed quickly and placing his hands by his side once more.</p>
<p>You looked him over, feeling yourself flush at finally seeing him in all his glory. He was almost exactly as you imagined. But you were surprised to find him a little larger than you thought considering you’d already felt him through your pants that day.</p>
<p>You turned to Abigail once more, guilt at your flushed features making you stammer as you tried to apologise once more.</p>
<p>“Abigail, I just…”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Abigail said softly, her own face tinted a soft rose as she looked you both over with lust filled eyes. You stopped talking, mouth hanging opened as you realised she was enjoying this.</p>
<p>She watched you both for a moment longer before fishing in her pocket.</p>
<p>“Here.” She said holding out her hand to you. You frowned, taking the long silk ribbon from her and eyeing it suspiciously. “Tie his hands behind his back.” She instructed. “But don’t touch him. You’ve both had enough fun.” She licked her lips, looking John over with a heavy gaze. “It’s my turn.” She clarified when you didn’t move. “He has to watch.”</p>
<p>John placed his hands behind his back obediently as you approached and didn’t complain as you worked. You weren’t the best at knots but figured it didn’t really matter. You were sure he could break out of it at any time if he really wanted to. It was just for show.</p>
<p>You looked back to Abigail, surprised to find she had undressed in the time you were attending to John. Her hair was loose and hanging over her shoulders, covering her bare breasts. You swallowed, unable to stop your eyes from roaming down further, your lips twitching when your eyes settled on her curls.</p>
<p>“Like what you see?” She asked, tone sultry. You were surprised by your reaction, nodding slowly before averting your eyes. Abigail hummed in response, moving closer to you. Her hands coming up to wrap around your shoulders as she whispered. “So does John.” Gesturing with her head towards him before leaning in and pressing her lips against your softly.</p>
<p>You heard John swallow as Abigail’s lips brushed against yours. Soft and slow before her hand grabbed at your chin and she deepened the kiss. Bruising your lips with her own as she kissed you passionately.</p>
<p>She pulled away from you, looking over your flushed face as you tried to calm your racing heart.</p>
<p>“Ever been with another woman?” She asked casually. You shook your head, unsure how you felt about it. But surprised by the dryness of your throat and the aching in your loins. Abigail was gorgeous.</p>
<p>“Get on your stomach.” Abigail snapped suddenly, turning to John and placing her hands on her hips. He didn’t need to be asked twice, scrambling to lie down on the cot and rolling onto his stomach. He faced away from you both and you weren’t sure if it was by choice or not. “Spank him.” She directed you forcefully, making you balk.</p>
<p>You looked between the two of them. Abigail’s knitted brows and penetrating glare scared the hell out of you and John… He looked so vulnerable in his position. You could have sworn you could see him trembling.</p>
<p>You exhaled unevenly, slowly shaking your head as you took a step backwards. You were starting to feel overwhelmed. The shame and guilt for what you had done to Abigail. The way your heart had thundered in your chest upon seeing her nude. John naked and exposed. It was all too much. You weren’t sure if you were not enjoying what was happening to you or if perhaps you were feeling ashamed for enjoying it a little too much.</p>
<p>“Hey…” Abigail said softly, her hand reaching out to stroke your arm. “It’s alright.” She murmured, her eyes softening as her icy demeanour dissipated almost instantly. You looked at her curiously and she smiled kindly.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure…” You began hesitantly, gesturing towards John. “Is he…”</p>
<p>“He’s fine.” Abigail assured. “He knows how to tell me if he isn’t.”</p>
<p>You frowned at her wording. Suddenly catching her drift and feeling your mouth fall opened.</p>
<p>“Oh…” You breathed, finally understanding and feeling foolish for not realising sooner. This was a game for them.</p>
<p>“No doesn’t mean ‘no’ in this tent.” Abigail clarified. “If you want out, just say the word and you can go.” She shrugged, turning away from you and sinking down onto the cot beside John. Before you could react, she smacked him hard on the behind with her palm. The sound bouncing around the tent as John whimpered loudly, clearly not expecting it. Abigail smirked, looking back to you and raising a brow. “By the way, the word is ginger.” She whispered, placing her hand gently on John’s ass and petting the redness softly.</p>
<p>You licked at your lips, swallowing loudly before nodding in understanding. A safe-word. They had discussed this before you entered.</p>
<p>You took a step forwards and sat down on the other end of the cot. Eyes trailing up John’s long legs and resting firmly on his ass.</p>
<p>You raised your hand, bringing it down hard in the same spot as Abigail had and watching as John’s hands flexed in their bindings.</p>
<p>He groaned softly, pelvis grinding against the mattress until Abigail struck him again.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it Marston.” She hissed, placing her hand on his bottom and holding it down to stop him from chasing that glorious friction. “You’ve been so naughty John.” She growled, actual anger seeping into her tone as she ordered him to sit up once more.</p>
<p>He struggled to obey her. Bringing his knees up and grunting as he tried to pull himself into a kneeling position without his hands. Abigail took pity on him, helping him the rest of the way and looking to you for your reaction as John’s pulsing erection was revealed once more.</p>
<p>You tried not to look at it openly. His tip a raging purple colour and leaking like a bucket with a hole in it.</p>
<p>John bowed his head, his long hair covering most of his face. But not enough for you to miss the colour of his beat red cheeks.</p>
<p>“Do you like looking at my husband’s prick?” Abigail asked you suddenly. Her dangerous tone returning as she ran one fingers over the head and John responded with a soft mewl, his cock bouncing wildly. Abigail’s eyes flicked towards you and you nodded slowly. Figuring that telling the truth was probably the best way to go.</p>
<p>She hummed in response, her hand slowly slipping between her legs as she parted them slightly. Using John’s slick to touch herself as she looked to you again.</p>
<p>“Did it feel good pressed up against you?” She asked, biting at her bottom lip as you nodded once more and her hand began to move faster. “Did you like pretending he was fucking you?” She asked, her tone sharp as a brief snarl graced her lips.</p>
<p>You could tell she was furious. Inside she was livid but on the outside she was enjoying your answers. Her anger at you both spurring her on as her breath hitched at her own touch.</p>
<p>“Are you truly sorry?” She asked suddenly, her voice low. “Or are you sitting there thinking about fucking him proper?” She asked, her hand pausing as she waited for your honest answer.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” You lied quickly. Not about the apology but about thinking about fucking John. You’d be kidding yourself if you pretended you hadn’t thought about fucking him raw at least four times since you entered the tent. Abigail scoffed at your answer, rolling her eyes and removing her hand from between her legs.</p>
<p>“Don’t patronise me.” She sniggered, standing. You watched as she moved from her place on the bed. Taking one of the furs that had been shoved aside and dropping it over the grass before falling to her knees on top of it. She laid back, resting on her elbows and you watched as John’s head tilted slightly so he could see her while still keeping his head low. “Come down here Y/N.” Abigail directed, spreading her legs wide and lying down on her back.</p>
<p>You moved to be with her on the floor, subconsciously moving between her legs without having to be told. You’d never really looked at a woman’s privates from this angle before. You felt your cheeks heat at the sight. Abruptly filled with an unexpected desire to touch.</p>
<p>Your wish was granted as Abigail spoke.</p>
<p>“Touch me.” She instructed firmly, her eyes flicking towards John briefly. “Show him how you like it.”</p>
<p>You nodded a little more eagerly than you’d meant to, looking to John yourself as you brought two fingers to your mouth and licked them generously. He refused to look at you, staring instead at his wife as his dick bobbed repeatedly.</p>
<p>You placed your hand on Abigail’s curls, rubbing two fingers in soft circles around her nub as she sighed and pressed herself into your touch.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” She whispered, making John huff out a breath. “Shut up.” She growled again in his direction, thrusting towards you slightly as you gave her a little more pressure. Caressing her just the way you liked it yourself.</p>
<p>Abigail’s lips fell apart and she moaned openly, your fingers moving on their own accord and slowly traveling lower. She eyed you suspiciously as you leaned forwards, a smile playing on her lips as she nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>You weren’t sure what came over you as you leaned in towards her curls. Tongue darting out to lick at her gently and causing her to moan noisily. The sound sending a jolt of pleasure down your own body and bring wetness to your undergarments.</p>
<p>“Jesus…” John whispered, catching both of your attention as he shifted awkwardly on the bed. Pre-cum dripping freely from his swollen cock and falling in a string to the mattress.</p>
<p>Abigail placed a hand on your head, pausing your movements as she looked at John pointedly.</p>
<p>“If I have to ask you to shut the fuck up one more time, you won’t get to cum at all.” She said firmly. “You only make a sound if you’re asked a question. Do you understand?” She asked, her tone patronizing. John’s lip trembled slightly as he nodded in response.</p>
<p>You felt a pang for him deep in your chest, looking between the two of them and suddenly feeling as though perhaps you should bow out. Surely Abigail wouldn’t be this harsh on him if you weren’t around.</p>
<p>“Don’t you even think about cuming until it’s your turn you useless bastard.” Abigail snarled, making you open your mouth to interject.</p>
<p>John’s breath hitched at her words and you closed your mouth as you watched his erection pulse wildly. Dripping more than you thought possible as he screwed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. You suddenly realised he was loving this. Being ordered around and degraded. He was into it. It was driving him crazy.</p>
<p>Abigail’s hand left your head and she tilted her pelvis impatiently. She took her queue and returned your tongue to her nub, fingers touching softly around her entrance as you plucked up the courage to enter her.</p>
<p>“How does it feel John?” She asked softly between pleasured whines. “To have to watch your two favourite girls having fun without… you?” She asked, sentence interrupted by a particularly strong jolt of pleasure.</p>
<p>John didn’t answer, staying silent until Abigail once again stilled your movements and pushed herself up onto her elbows.</p>
<p>“I asked you a question John.” She snapped, watching as he licked at his lips and exhaled shakily. “How does it feel?”</p>
<p>“Bad.” John said quietly, barely spoken.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Abigail asked, her tone sharp.</p>
<p>“Bad.” John repeated a little louder, still refusing to look either of you in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I can’t hear you John.” Abigail purred dangerously, causing him to sign anxiously.</p>
<p>“It feels bad!” He answered heatedly, causing Abigail to raise her brows.</p>
<p>“Don’t take that tone with me you naughty little man.” She barked. Waiting until his breathing had calmed before continuing. “I’m glad it feels bad for you. Maybe now you can start to imagine how it felt for me to find out that my two favourite people got off without me.” She said pointedly. Your eyes averting subconsciously as guilt rose in your chest once more.</p>
<p>John didn’t reply, staring blanky at the fur underneath them as Abigail instructed you to continue.</p>
<p>You did as you were told, tongue licking generously over her clit as your fingers pressed inside her. You crooked them, using the pads to run against that glorious spot inside her. Stroking it firmly in just that way you liked and making her cry out as you sped up the movements on your tongue.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” Abigail whined, loosing herself to the pleasure as you worked her over. Your own pussy pulsing and dripping inside your clothes as she started to mumble how close she was.</p>
<p>You flicked your eyes towards John, watching as he tried to compose himself, hips shifting as he ground his cock against nothing.</p>
<p>You smirked around your own tongue. Slipping another finger inside Abigail and forcing a choked cry from her lips as she clenched around them. Moaning openly as she threw her head back in ecstasy. She came hard, her thighs shaking as you slowed your movements. Licking softly over her sensitive nub before pulling away all together and slowly slipping your fingers from her. She laid there for a moment, legs spread wide and arm thrown over her face as she panted heavily. Her juices dripping from her swollen pussy and soiling the furs under her ass.</p>
<p>She chuckled to herself as she placed her arm back by her side and smiled up at you.</p>
<p>“Amazing.” She said simply, making you flush. “Alright.” She sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position and pausing briefly as she struggled with the light feeling in her head after her explosive orgasm.</p>
<p>John shifted himself a little closer towards the edge of his cot, catching her attention and making her scoff.</p>
<p>“It’s still not <em>your</em> turn, idiot.” She sneered. “You’ll be lucky if you get a turn with how disobedient you’ve been.” She added, turning to you and letting her expression soften. “You have entirely too many clothes on.” She commented casually, looking you up and down and raising a brow.</p>
<p>“Oh…” You muttered, looking down at your body and back towards the both of them. “Yeah…” You laughed awkwardly, hands coming to your chest to undo your top button.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Abigail stopped you, placing a hand on top of yours and looking towards John. “I want you to undress for him.” She said softly. “Show him what he’s been missing.”</p>
<p>John exhaled shakily, clenching his jaw so tight that you spent a moment worrying about his teeth.</p>
<p>“Go on. Stand up.” Abigail gestured, moving over slightly so you could stand in front of John. “I want to see how he reacts to finally seeing his fantasy come to life.” She said slowly.</p>
<p>You could tell this was dangerous territory. You could feel the tension radiating from John across the tent and you could feel Abigail’s eyes on you. Staring a little too hard as you slipped off your boots and then began to unbutton your shirt. “Look at her John.” Abigail instructed firmly. He finally raised his gaze. Refusing to look you in the eyes but staring pointedly at your chest as you slowly popped each button.</p>
<p>You tried your hardest not to make it sexy. Not want to get John in more trouble than he was already in. But despite your efforts his body continued to respond. His cock bobbed happily as you pulled the fabric of your shirt over your shoulders and exposed your bare breasts.</p>
<p>Abigail hummed as you worked on your pants. Whether in approval or not you were unsure. You unbuttoned your fly, slowly slipping your jeans down over your hips and cursing yourself for not bothering to wear undergarments that day.</p>
<p>John inhaled sharply as your curls came into view. Biting at his lip as his erection continued to drip, soaking the sheets under him as he tried to look away. Abigail scolded him as you let your pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them.</p>
<p>John finally looked away without being told off. Staring at the ground in front of him now that you were fully undressed. His body betraying him as he tried his hardest to feign indifference to the situation.</p>
<p>Abigail drew closer to him. Pulling herself to her feet and standing over him as she inspected the flustered mess of a man.</p>
<p>“Do you want to fuck her?” She asked quietly. John didn’t respond, still blankly staring at the ground as Abigail leaned closer. “Hey?” She said softly, her tone suddenly calm and kind like it had been when she’d given you the safe-word. “It’s okay.” She said gently, placing a hand on John’s shoulder and lowering herself back down to his level. “It’s okay… But I want to be here.” She explained, his eyes flicking to hers as she spoke. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat before nodding ever so slightly. Abigail smiled, standing tall once more and turning back to you.</p>
<p>“Not sure if you want to bother fucking him right now though.” She laughed, gesturing to his straining cock. “He’s a quick draw at the best of times. He’s so worked up right now you could probably just look at him and he’ll mess all over the floor.”</p>
<p>John pursed his lips, blinking furiously at her words. You gestured towards him with your head, making Abigail turn back to see his expression.</p>
<p>She sighed softly, feeling a little bad for being so cruel even if he was into it. She had spent a lot of time reassuring him over the years that the way his body liked to do things was normal.</p>
<p>You watched as she slunk down beside him, gently moving the hair away from his face and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He leaned into the affection, huffing as she ran her nose against his cheek and her hand finally came to rest on his cock.</p>
<p>She squeezed it generously, making him groan loudly and buck into her hand. She smiled against his cheek, moaning softly into his ear as she stroked her hand along his shaft once.</p>
<p>“Ah!” John cried out; mouth open wide as she huffed amorously. “Fuck.” He grunted as she stroked him again. Her thumb ran over his head and he threw his head back, whining loudly as he finally came undone. Thick ropes of cum shooting from his tip and onto the furs on the ground as he thrust violently into her hand.</p>
<p>He breathed heavily as he came down from his high, his erection still pulsing wildly in Abigail’s palm as she used her other hand pull his face towards her so she could kiss him passionately.</p>
<p>He groaned into the kiss, eyes still screwed shut as he returned it feverishly.</p>
<p>Abigail pulled away first, his face moving with her at first until she pulled back more ferociously, causing him to open his eyes. A forlorn expression on his face as she looked away from him and back to you.</p>
<p>You clenched your jaw, swallowing hard as you found your hand and moved to your mound subconsciously while watching John come undone.</p>
<p>“Now that that’s out of the way….” Abigail whispered, looking from the rosy tint on your cheeks to your hand on your crotch. Maybe he can actually satisfy you this time.” She said, quirking her lips at the way your brows raised.</p>
<p>You realised suddenly that John really had told Abigail everything. Including the fact that he had been the only one to cum.</p>
<p>“He’s pretty good for an amateur.” Abigail chuckled, running a hand over John’s cheek as he frowned at her. “I taught him everything he knows.” She said wistfully, John’s eyes locked onto hers as she spoke. “He’s been very good to me over the years.” She paused. You could have sworn you’d heard emotion in her voice as she continued. “I hope he’s as good to you.”</p>
<p>“What, No…” John whispered hurriedly, shifting and straining against his restraints as he struggled to untie himself. Abigail watched him sadly, sniffing out a laugh as he slipped one of his hands free with ease. He placed it on her cheek, tone serious as he stammered. “I don’t…” He began shakily. “I mean I… Please don’t…” he stuttered, trying desperately to gather his thoughts.</p>
<p>“John…” Abigail sighed, shrugging and shaking her head as if to say her hands were tied. He’d betrayed her and she couldn’t stand for it.</p>
<p>“Abigail, I… Ginger!” John said hurriedly. “Ginger.” He repeated, palm trembling against her cheek as she looked to him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>You stood awkwardly in front of them both. Suddenly feeling extremely exposed as you witnessed what you felt to be an incredibly private moment between husband and wife.</p>
<p>“Uh…” You interjected, unsure what you were going to say as you trailed off. “Should I…” You began, but were cut off abruptly by Abigail laughing heartily.</p>
<p>“Oh come on.” She laughed. “You can’t use the safe-word when we’re not fucking, you ruin all the fun.” She said, mocking a sad expression and making John frown in confusion. “Come on John, you really think I’m going to give up such an obedient little sub?” She chuckled.</p>
<p>John dropped his hand from her face, staring at her blankly as she turned to you.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” She apologised simply, shaking her head before explaining. “I swear he’s usually much better behaved.”</p>
<p>“I thought…“ John started, hurt in his tone. Stopping as Abigail brought a finger to his lips and shushed him gently.</p>
<p>“I know what you thought.” She said softly. “And that was your punishment.” She snapped. John looked at her incredulously, unsure what to say or do until she spoke again. “Now, you’ve been mostly good so… time for your reward.” She whispered, removing her finger from his lips and leaning in to kiss him softly once more.</p>
<p>He kissed back with a little less enthusiasm. Clearly hurt by her manipulation of his feelings. Although you had to hand it to her. She had efficiently found out exactly how he felt about her without even having to ask. It was very clear that he loved her deeply and feared losing her.</p>
<p>“I want to watch you both.” She breathed as she pulled away from the kiss, her hand gently moving a strand of John’s hair behind his ear. “I want to see what I missed out on last time.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t…” John began. Trailing off with a sigh as he knew it didn’t matter. “Okay.” He said instead, eyes darting towards you and sliding low, roaming over your naked form.</p>
<p>He licked his lips once more. His spent cock twitching as his eyes settles on your mound.</p>
<p>Abigail moved away from John. Settling herself on the fur at her feet and giving John permission to untie his other hand.</p>
<p>“Remember John. Her before you.” She said firmly and he nodded in response. Cock swelling at the thought.</p>
<p>You looked between them, unsure what to do. Perhaps it was best to just walk away now. Before you had any more sexual interaction with John. You could move on from your crush and hopefully salvage your relationship with Abigail despite your dalliances.</p>
<p>You didn’t know what was right. Although deep down you already knew exactly what you wanted and besides nothing about this situation was right in the first place.</p>
<p>You had seduced John and betrayed your friend. Helped him betray his wife knowing full well how wrong it was.</p>
<p>You supposed there was no point in turning back now. At the very least you could finally sate your curiosity about what it would feel like to have John’s cock inside you.</p>
<p>You moved without thinking, walking up to John and dropping to your knees beside Abigail. He eyed you with suspicion as you reached out your hand, taking hold of his half-hard dick and bringing it to your lips in one swift motion.</p>
<p>If you were going to fuck, he needed to be cleaned.</p>
<p>John cried out in surprise, one of his hands coming to rest in your hair automatically as you licked away his left over seed.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” He gasped, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling it tightly as he started to swell inside your mouth.</p>
<p>“That’s a treat for him.” Abigail giggled, placing a hand on your shoulder and pulling you back gently. “Don’t give him too much or you won’t get your turn.”</p>
<p>You nodded in understanding as John let go of your hair. He was clearly struggling not to pant, breathing heavier than normal as you moved to sit beside him. His penis standing to attention once more as you slowly placed a hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>You pulled him closer, taking the lead and brushing your lips against his. He kissed you hungrily for a moment. Pulling away quickly and looking to Abigail to make sure it was okay. She nodded, smiling at him as she silently encouraged him to live out his fantasy.</p>
<p>John took your face in his hands, kissing you again more tenderly before pulling back and resting his forehead against yours. Reminiscent of the first time you’d touched.</p>
<p>You stared into one another’s eyes for a second before he sat back. One of his hands falling lower to gently cup your breasts. You gasped as his ran a thumb over your sensitive nipple. Letting your head fall back as he leaned down to suck on it generously. You whined softly, placing both hands in his hair and holding him in place as he licked and kissed.</p>
<p>You shifted your position. Bringing your legs up onto the bed and pushing John away roughly so you could lie down. Once you were comfortable you pulled him back on top of you. His cock scraped against the inside of your thigh as you caught him in another kiss. This time rough and messy. The stubble of his moustache grazing your lips and making them sting.</p>
<p>John licked at your neck. Kissing and nibbling softly down to your shoulder and working his way back to your nipple. He focused on the other side, mouth stimulating one while his hand worked the other.</p>
<p>You writhed under him, moaning at his touch and thrusting your pelvis up to meet his. He groaned languidly, resisting the urge to take you right there and moving lower until his face was pressed in your curls.</p>
<p>His tongue darted out, timidly at first but after hearing your low moan he grew confident, licking and sucking at your clit in a way that told you he had been dreaming about this. He groaned as he allowed himself to grind against the mattress momentarily. The vibrations making you cry out as it sent pleasure rolling through the pit of your stomach. John grunted at the sound you made, grinding himself against the mattress once more but stopping abruptly as Abigail scolded him. Reminding him you were to cum first.</p>
<p>You had almost forgotten she was there. Losing yourself in the pleasure he was providing you. Panting at the thought of Abigail watching. Reminding yourself of the sounds she had made when you’d brought her to her own climax.</p>
<p>You huffed as John rested a finger at your entrance. Moaning loudly as he slipped in it and found that sweet spot inside you. You whined, letting yourself thrust against his crooked digit as you felt yourself hurtling towards orgasm.</p>
<p>John stopped abruptly. Ripping you away from the sensation and causing you to groan in protest as he pulled away from you hurriedly.</p>
<p>He was back in an instant. His lips crashing against yours as he positioned himself on top of you. You could taste yourself on his lips and it turned you on. Exhaling sharply into the kiss, wrapping your legs around his hips eagerly as you felt his wet cock pressing insistently against your entrance.</p>
<p>He pressed himself inside of you, only stopping once he was fully sheathed and taking a moment to steady himself.</p>
<p>“Jesus…” He rasped, as you felt him pulsing inside you. His eager member rubbing firmly against your sweet spot on its own accord and causing you to mewl in response.</p>
<p>John pulled his knees up to stabilize himself as he used one hand to hold himself up. Taking the other and snaking it in between you both. He let his head fall against your shoulder. Kissing at your jaw line as he began to move his hand. Rubbing insistently at your clit as he finally pulled his hips back and thrust into you with force.</p>
<p>“Ah, fuck!” You cried out, arching your back and scraping your nails against his shoulders as he pressed his hips flush against yours.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” John repeated, setting himself a steady rhythm that lost its way within seconds. “Fuck.” He cursed again, sending shockwaves through you as you realised how close he was already.</p>
<p>He rubbed you faster, thrusts becoming erratic as you both drew closer to your climax. You felt your own begin to brew deep inside your belly as his hand shifted and suddenly, he was touching you just right.</p>
<p>You cried out as you began to topple. Screaming with abandon as he fucked you raw. Sending you careening off of a precipice and into crashing waves of pleasure as you came hard under his hand.</p>
<p>“John!” You shouted at your peak, unable to stop yourself. “Oh… John…” You whined, coming down from your high. His name on your lips sending him over the edge as he groaned languidly, pulling back as quick as possibly, hand ready to stroke himself to completion as he came with a trembling moan. His seed splashing against your pussy as he tried desperately to aim it anywhere else.</p>
<p>He sat back on his knees; eyes closed as he stroked himself until long after the feeling had dissipated.</p>
<p>You opened your eyes slowly, looking him over for a long moment before he finally opened his own eyes and caught yours. There was a moment of silence filled only with his laboured breathing until finally Abigail broke it.</p>
<p>You jumped at her voice, having forgotten entirely by the end that she was present. John looked away from you, shame on his features and you knew right then that he had forgotten her as well.</p>
<p>“That was… intense.” She said after a moment of thought. “You guys… really wanted that.” She said softly her tone indiscernible as you tried to work out if she was impressed or hurt. Perhaps both.</p>
<p>John moved away from you quickly, refusing to look at you as he moved to the corner of the tent and rummaged through his things.</p>
<p>“Here.” He said, holding out his hand and offering you a shirt to wipe away his seed. You sat up, taking it gratefully. Careful to wipe it away from your opening and not towards. You didn’t need to end up pregnant with John’s child. Even though a small part of you thought that sounded pretty nice. He was already taken and he wasn’t about to marry you as well for being with child like he did Abigail.</p>
<p>She had won him over fair and square. You could see that now from your place on the sideline and John moved to sit beside her. His hand dancing awkwardly against hers until she took it with hers. Squeezing it reassuringly and giving him a small smile before turning her attention to you.</p>
<p>“I hope we’re okay.” She said simply, her tone somewhere between a statement and a question. You nodded profusely. You had never expected a scenario where what you did with John ended in you still having a friendship with Abigail.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re even saying that to me…” You croaked, setting the shirt aside and swinging your legs over the side of the bed once more. “After what we did to you.” You said thickly, feeling suddenly emotional.</p>
<p>“Look…” Abigail said gently, looking between the two of you once more. “I ain’t happy about it.” She stated bluntly. “But mostly because John lied to me.” She explained, giving him a playful slap on the arm with her free hand. “I kept askin’ him what he thought of you. I caught him staring more than once. He ain’t as slick as he thinks he is.” She laughed, making John blush. “I knew he liked you. I just wish he had of admitted it to me. Maybe then we could have done this sooner instead of you two runnin’ around behind my back like that.”</p>
<p>John stared at the ground, looking sad as Abigail leaned her head against his shoulder. You watched them with your own sad smile. Not really knowing what was to come of you now. But glad that the tension between you and John but more importantly you and Abigail, had disappeared.</p>
<p>“Why did you tell her?” You asked suddenly, curious by John’s motivation. Had the guilt eaten away at him until he’d snapped or had Abigail wormed it out of him seeing as she already had a suspicion.</p>
<p>Abigail raised her eyebrows at the question, looking up at John and waiting just as eagerly as you for his answer.</p>
<p>“That’s a good question John.” She purred after he remained silent. “Why did you tell me? I mean, I had an idea already but…” She trailed off, confirming to you that John had plainly spilled his guts rather than having it dragged out of him.</p>
<p>“Because…” John paused, taking a breath. “I love you…” John whispered, not looking at either of them. You looked to Abigail, unsure who John was talking to. Her eyes locked with yours momentary. An emotion you couldn’t discern flashing through them for a quick second before she smiled and squeezed John’s hand a little tighter.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” She whispered, a sad smile on her features as she let go of his hand and moved to find her clothes.</p>
<p>His eyes followed her as she moved, lips forming a thin line as he returned to studying his hands in his lap before slowly lifting his head to look you in the eyes.</p>
<p>His brown orbs locked on to yours for the briefest moment before he tore them away form you. Wiping at the sting behind them before turning to help Abigail search for her shirt.</p>
<p>You inhaled sharply, looking between them one last time before moving to find your own clothes. You couldn’t tell if the look you’d shared was an admission or an apology. Either way you felt that it didn’t matter. Even if John was speaking to you, that didn’t mean that he didn’t love Abigail as well. He wasn’t about to leave her. Leave his son… For someone he barely knew.</p>
<p>If he was speaking to Abigail, well. Things would remain the same as they always were. Ultimately nothing changed. Except now you didn’t have to spend so much time wondering what if.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
Who do you think John was speaking to at the end? ;)
</p><p>
Please PLEASE let me know if you liked this/what you liked about it! The fandom has slowed down dramatically lately and comments keep me motivated to keep creating for all of you. ❤❤❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>